Sailor Moon M: The Coming of Sailor Star
by Kitty17794
Summary: The Sequel to The Beginning [Status: C]
1. New Friends, New Enemies

*Chapter 1*  
  
~Serena~  
  
Serena woke up bright and early. She looked to the end of the bed to see Luna was up and awake, and taking her morning bath. "Morning sleepyhead." purred Luna. "Morning Luna." retorted Serena. "Come on, you have a lot to do today." said Luna getting up. "Like?" asked Serena. "Oh, I don't know, school? A math test? And don't forget the Sailor Meeting…and the contest at the arcade…" began Luna. "The Contest!!" shouted Serena scaring Luna under the bed. Serena giggled. "Sorry?" she asked. Luna came out. "Just get ready." she said walking out. Serena shook her head and sighed. She turned the radio on to her favorite station and began to get dressed. "La la la… hmmm.. La la la." she sang. She twirled around in her new blue dress. She sat down by the mirror and combed her golden hair. Satisfied, she grabbed her book bag and rushed down the stairs. She grabbed a cinnamon roll looked to Luna. "Got to go! See ya later!" She rushed out the door and ran to school.  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
~Lita~  
  
"I can't wait to meet Serena!" said Mandy to her sister. "Yea. She's pretty cool." Lita said. "Yea…" Mandy sighed dreamily. Lita, also known as Sailor Jupiter, was Mandy's older sister. Mandy had accidently found out that her sister was a scout, so Lita had to tell her everything. Serena had only met Mandy once in the arcade, but had to leave quickly. Lita rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her sister's face. "Hello in there!" Mandy looked up, awakened from her daydream. Lita smiled at her sister. Luna was Sailor Moon's cat from the Moon Kingdom. When Luna first met Mandy, she had noticed something different about her. Mandy was a good student, had a job, and was very smart. Even Ami was jealous of her! Luna thought something was odd about Mandy, and had the scouts watch her to see if she was friend or foe. Then Lita told them that Mandy was her sister and would do no harm. "Now look who's daydreaming." teased Mandy. Lita smiled. "Hi Rini!" Mandy called to her little friend. Rini and Serena walked up. "Hi." Serena said. "Hi Mandy!" Rini cried. They began a conversation as they walked on. "Hi Serena." Lita said. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. "Not much, I've just been listening to all the worship the scouts get from my sister." Lita replied. Serena giggled. "Come on, let's get to school. Bet ya didn't study!" Lita said running ahead. "oh no!!!!" cried Serena following her.  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
~Ami~  
  
"No you are not!" said Ami grabbing back her homework from Serena. "No coping!" "But…" Serena said starting to pout. "No buts." Ami said. "Ms H. is coming!" cried Raye running to her seat. She had been watching for teachers while the girls had been chatting. Their teacher, Ms Haruna, was not very nice to the girls… especially Serena. The girls quickly stood at their desks as Ms. Haruna came in. "Good Morning Ms Haruna." chorused the class. "You may sit." she said. She sat at her desk. "Serena! Pass out the paper. Raye, give everyone a pencil. Ami, pass out the tests. Lita, the erasers need attention." she instructed. The girls groaned as they got up. Their teacher would not get up from her seat unless she was to punish someone. She made the girls do everything for her. Serena jumped up. "That's the last straw." she muttered. Ami and Lita grabbed her. "Don't!" they said. The girls passed out the materials and returned to their seats. "Begin your tests." she said turning on her headset. The Sailor scouts sighed, and begin their tests. Serena noticed that Mandy had already started and was on the second page. "How does she do that?" she thought. She looked at Ami. "And Ami is still on the first page!!!!" Serena sighed loudly. Ms Haruna looked at her. "Something wrong Serena?" she asked signaling for her to come to her. Serena looked at her friends as she bravely stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. Ms Haruna took out her ruler and gave Serena a hard slap on the hand. Serena quietly returned to her seat and pretended to do her test. She bit her lip to keep from crying. She felt the stares of her classmates, and the concerned looks of her friends. She looked at her test for a moment. "2x6-8+1.1-22x1? How can I do that?" she thought. Hatred for her teacher streamed through her. After what seemed like hours, school ended. 


	2. Starlight, Starbright

*Chapter 4*  
  
~Raye~  
  
"I just can't believe she did that to you!" said Mina. "I'd like to show her a piece of my mind!" yelled Raye. As they walked down the street towards the soda shop, Ami stopped. "I wonder if we could talk to the principle about her…." she wondered aloud. The others shrugged, and opened the door. They walked into the shop. "Five chocolate shakes and one vanilla one please." Ami said to the clerk. He nodded and turned to the freezer as the girls sat at a table. "Well, I think she should get a taste of her own medicine!" Raye said. Ami sighed. "Violence is not the key Raye." she said. "I know but…" Raye was cut off by a scream. The girls stood up. "Come on!" Serena said running outside. Serena nearly ran into a tiger. "Ah!" she cried running behind Mandy. Mandy giggled. Serena gasped. The tiger was attacking Rini! Serena came out. "Moon Prism Power Make up!" she cried. "Sailor Mars Power Make up!" yelled Raye. "Sailor Mercury Power Make up!" said Ami. "Sailor Jupiter Power Make up!" called Lita. "Sailor Venus Power Make up!" finished Mina. The girls transformed. Mandy looked on, wide eyed. The tiger growled and said, "Dark Tigress Power make down!" She transformed into a teenaged girl with a orange dress and black hair. She stared into Mandy's eyes. "Dark Slashes!" she cried swiping at the Sailor Scouts. The Scouts were all sent into the brick wall behind them. Sailor Moon opened her eyes just as the girl called out, "Dark Prison engulf!" and pointed to Mandy. The Scouts watched in horror as a black cloud swallowed Mandy. The girl jumped up onto the cloud. "By the way," she laughed. The Scouts stood up."you can call me Dark Tigress! Dark Power time travel!" The cloud disappeared. "Mandy!" screamed Sailor Jupiter. She fell to the floor in tears. Sailor Moon knelt beside her. "We'll get her back." she said. "But why did she want her?" sobbed Jupiter. "She wasn't in Sailor form… and she knew something we didn't about Mandy…" said Moon. "How are we gonna find them?" asked Venus. "We have to call Sailor Pluto!" cried Sailor Moon. "Sailor Scout Emergency Call!" they cried. With a flash of light, four Sailor Scouts and two cats stood before them. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto and Artimis and Luna. "Sailor Pluto! Did you see Dark Tigress in time travel?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes… and she had your sister." she said nodding to Jupiter. "Can you take us to her by time travel?" Sailor Mercury asked. Sailor Pluto nodded. "Sailor Pluto time travel!" she cried. The Scouts were covered in light, then disappeared.   
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
~Mandy~  
  
"Grrr. Let me go! What did I ever do to you?" Mandy screamed. Dark Tigress laughed. "I just can't have more Sailor Scouts in my way! Besides, you make good bait!" Mandy pulled at the chains securing her to the wall of a glass tube. "Don't bother to try and get away." Dark Tigress said. Mandy hung her head in defeat. "Now, to freeze you!" Tigress said. Mandy made no reply. Tigress turned to a panel on the wall and pressed a blue button. Water filled Mandy's tube. The last thing Mandy heard before going under was, "Soon your friends will meet your fate!" Mandy pulled at her chains. She couldn't hold her breath anymore. She swallowed a mouthful of water and inhaled even more. Then, Dark Tigress smiled. "Having fun? I am!" She turned a knob. The water began to boil. "Arrg!" Mandy cried underwater. After a few minutes of torture, Dark Tigress turned the knob the other way. The water froze, leaving Mandy bruised and cut. The Tigress looked amused. "After a few hours, you'll sleep like that forever!" she called to the ice statue. She smiled in satisfaction.  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
~Hotaru~  
  
"I can't even bare to think about what she's done to her." Jupiter sobbed. The Scouts were in Pluto's time tunnel. "So, you've never even met this Tigress and she steals your sister?" asked Sailor Saturn for the fifth time. "Yes!" cried Jupiter. Sailor Moon patted Jupiter's back. "Calm down." she said. Jupiter looked up. "How'd you feel if Rini was taken?" she cried. "It's happened before." Ami pointed out. Jupiter looked up. "Oh yeah.." she managed a weak smile. "Last stop, Evil Castle Fortress!" laughed Pluto. "This is no laughing matter!" cried Rini. "Rini, you had better transform dear." Sailor Moon said. "Ok! Sailor Chibi Moon Power Make up!" As, Rini transformed, the tunnel dropped the scouts in the moat. Chibi was the only one that landed on dry land. As Chibi Moon stood up, a cloud came by and sucked her up and floated back into the castle. The sailor scouts came up from under water sputtering. "Gross!" "Ew!" "Nasty!" "It's just water!" "Yeah! Muddy water!" "My new skirt!" "Yuck!" They climbed up onto the grass. Sailor Moon looked around. "Where's Rini?" she said alarmed. The other scouts looked around. Sailor Moon looked at the moat. "Did she…. Neptune! Scan the water for Chibi Moon!" she cried. Neptune scanned. "Well, she's not in there." Neptune said a few minutes later. They sighed with relief. "Then where is she?" demanded Moon. "Uh guys?" called Jupiter. The girls ran over to her. They stared at the ground. On the bridge, by the door, was Sailor Chibi Moon's transformation pen. "Oh no! Now we have two captives on our hands!" Jupiter cried. "You shouldn't have talked about her being taken!" cried Moon. Jupiter hung her head. "Come on!" called Sailor Mars. The girls looked at the huge lock on the door. "Fire Ignite!" she yelled pointing at the lock. Fire shot from her fingertips and melted the lock. Sailor Saturn gave the door a hard kick and it swung open. 


	3. New Scout!

*Chapter 7*  
  
~Raye~  
  
The Sailor Scouts walked into the castle. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus looked around. "I feel a strange force of energy here." said Uranus. Neptune nodded in agreement. "No time for that!" rushed Jupiter. She was frantically looking for Mandy. "Calm down, nothing THAT bad could have happened. It's not like she's a Popsicle." remarked Mars. The girls in front of her stopped, and Mars ran into them. "Hey! Was it something I said?" she asked looking up. Everything was a blur. Jupiter crying. Mercury and Moon trying to comfort her. Mandy. The other scouts murmuring to each other. And Tigress had done the same to Chibi Moon. Sailor Moon was softly crying. "Oops…" Mars said with a little grin. The others glared at her. Jupiter was flooding the place. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did! Teasing you about your grades that time and putting ice in your shoes and freezing your socks and everything!" The others sweat-dropped. Luna hissed. "Back for more, scouts?" asked a voice behind them. The Sailor Scouts turned around. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon. "And, In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you too!" cried Jupiter. "Were you ever good?" asked Mercury. "No! I hate goodie goodies like you!" Tigress snarled pointing a finger at Saturn. A shock of lightning flew from her fingertips to Saturn. "Ahh!" Saturn cried out. She fell to the floor. Tigress clapped, and a tube fell from above onto Saturn. Chains formed around her hands. Tigress smiled, then pressed the blue button. She gave the same torture to Saturn as she did to Chibi and Mandy. The scouts stood in terror, watching. Tigress noticed their expressions. "Scared yet?" she asked. Mars glared at her, then charged her. All the sudden, Mars fell backwards, and Tigress clapped her hands. Mars had fallen to the icey fate. "No!" cried Sailor Moon. "You can't attack me in my dominions! Or even protect yourselves!" Tigress laughed. "Plus, when I hit you down, my magic can capture you and give you the fate your friends fell to." she said gesturing to the Scouts in the tubes.  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
~Mina~  
  
"Ok! Listen up scouts! We can't lose! Don't fall!" Sailor Moon cried. Sailor Moon looked into Tigress's eyes. She saw hatred, and sadness. "Get her girls!" she cried. Venus stepped up. "In the name of love, I will punish you!" she cried. "Venus Love Me Chain!" she called pointing at Tigress. The Chain never even left Venus's fingers. "Wha?" she cried looking at her hands. "You can't attack or even defend yourself while in my castle!" laughs Tigress. "You should have seen your face!" giggled Moon. "No comments from the peanut gallery!" yelled Venus. Moon straightened up. "She's right! Moon Tiara Action!" she cried taking off her tiara. She threw it and it bounced back at her. She caught it and put it back on. A crash was heard behind them. Tuxedo Mask had come! He jumped in front of the scouts. Tigress laughed and pointed at him. A bolt of lightning left her fingertips and headed for Tuxedo Mask. Mask dove out of the way and rolled onto the floor. Serena gasped as Tigress clapped. Tuxedo Mask was caught! As the Tigress repeated his torture, Sailor Moon fell to her knees. Her friends picked her back up before Tigress noticed. Serena cried in Ami's arms. Ami gritted her teeth. "Huddle!" she cried. "Hey!" Serena sniffled. "That's my job! Huddle!" As the six remaining scouts huddled, Serena asked Ami, "Why are we huddling?" Ami covered her mouth, then turned to Pluto. "We have to leave here, and get her to follow!" Pluto nodded. "Just tell me when." she said. Ami turned to the Tigress. "You release them!" she called. "Ok." the Tigress said. The scouts' jaws dropped to the floor. Ami even forgot to cover her mouth! "Wha, what did you say?" asked Jupiter. "O. K. ok!" she replied pulling a lever. The tubes lifted off their treasures, and the cubes of ice fell to the floor. The Scouts ran to their friends. Tigress laughed. She pointed at them. "Dark Fire, melt!" she said melting the ice away from them. Lita cuddled her sister to her. Tigress smiled. She had the scouts where she wanted. "Dark Power Chain!" she cried pointing at Mandy, Chibi Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Saturn, and Mars. A dark light circled itself around the necks of the newly freed captives. The light glowed, then disappeared. The five woke up. "Mask!" cried Serena hugging him. Tuxedo Mask slapped Sailor Moon across the room. The others stared in disbelief. Saturn looked at Pluto. "Dark Silence!" she cried pointing at Pluto. Saturn opened her mouth and screamed. The sound waves hit Pluto, and she fell to the floor, covering her ears. Mars smiled evilly at Serena. "Dark Fire Surround!" she said. Fire burst from her fingertips. Serena dodged. Chibi Moon looked at Uranus and Neptune. "Dark Black Powder!" she called as her locket opened. Black powder shot from it and covered the two targeted scouts. They coughed. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" said Mercury. The bubbles cleared the powder. Mandy bit her sister's arm. "Oww!" cried Jupiter. Jupiter began to turn a blackish color, as the five captives had. She grabbed Venus's hand, which had been placed on her shoulder, and threw her over her head. Venus fell onto the floor. Jupiter shook herself, and returned to her normal color. "What happened?" she cried looking at Venus. "You threw me!" Venus cried. "I did?" Jupiter said amazed. Jupiter looked at her sister. Pluto pulled them all to her. She raised her hands and covered them with light. Sailor Moon, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, and Pluto disappeared.   
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
~Trista~  
  
Tigress laughed. "Good work my friends! Let's go finish them off, those cowards!" She touched each one of them and they disappeared after them.  
  
The remaining Sailor Scouts landed on the icy barrens of Pluto. "Couldn't you have picked som..someplace warmer?" shivered Sailor Moon. Tigress and the others appeared. "Thought you could get away so easy huh?" she laughed. Tuxedo Mask approached Serena. He caught her off guard and threw her into a wall of ice. "oof! Darien, if you weren't my boyfriend…" she started. Chibi Moon walked towards Moon. "Dark Black Powder!" she said opening her locket. The powder turned the ice black. It stiffened. "Good job! Dark Power Chain!" she exclaimed pointing at Sailor Moon. The light wrapped around her neck and lit up. It disappeared seconds later. "Sailor Moon!" the remaining scouts cried. Sailor Moon broke through the ice and picked up a chunk of it. She threw it at Ami. Ami quickly ducked. She hid behind some ice and took out her computer. "I've got it! Venus, use your Love me chain on them!" she cried excitedly. Sailor Venus nodded. "Venus love me chain!" she said pointing at Chibi Moon. The chain of hearts squeezed Chibi. Chibi's color returned to normal. "What happened?" she asked running up to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon growled. "Dark Tiara Action!" she said throwing the tiara at her daughter. Chibi ducked and Ami grabbed her and pulled her away. "What's going on?" Chibi whispered. Ami explained to her. Venus pointed to Sailor Mars. "Venus Love me Chain!" Mars looked up. "Wha? Where am I?" Venus released Saturn and Sailor Moon. As she was pointing to Mask, Darien threw a black rose at her. "Venus look out!" Venus pointed at it. "Crescent beam!" The rose exploded. "Venus love me chain!" Darien's color changed. "Serena!" he held her close for a moment. Venus turned to Mandy. Tigress grabbed Mandy and held her in front of her. "Attack me and she gets it!" she called. Mercury gasped.   
  
*Chapter 9*  
  
~Rini~  
  
"Sailor Bubbles Freeze!" She created a force field around Mandy. She pointed to Mars, who nodded. "Mars, Fire, Ignite!" she called pointing her index finger at Tigress. Fire leaped from her finger towards Tigress. The Tigress held Mandy in front of the attack. Mandy was severely burned. "Mandy!" cried Jupiter. Sailor Moon took off her tiara, not thinking. "No Serena!" Hotaru cried. "Moon Tiara Action!" she said throwing it at Tigress. Tigress held Mandy up. Serena gasped. "Tiara stop! STOP!" The Tiara stopped right at Mandy's chest. It clanged to the floor. Serena breathed deep. She had almost killed her! Venus smiled at Tigress. "Venus emergency call!" she cried holding up her hand. Artimis appeared. Serena smiled also. "Moon emergency call!" Luna appeared beside him. Chibi ran to her mother. "Chibi Moon emergency call!" Diana appeared. "Ok cats! Get her!" Sailor Moon cried. The cats leapt towards Tigress. Luna jumped onto her shoulder, Artimis on her other, and Diana was on her head. Tigress dropped Mandy. "Venus Love me chain!" Mina cried. The chain wrapped around Mandy. The cats and the Sailor Scouts stared in disbelief as a purple star flashed on Mandy's forehead. Luna jumped down off of Tigress and flipped. A purple pen appeared. Mandy was unconscious on the floor. "Mandy!" called Luna. Mandy stirred. "Luna? You can talk?" she asked. "No time! Take this!" she said rolling the pen to her. Mandy took it. "Now, hold it in the air and say, 'Sailor Star power makeup!" Luna ordered. Mandy nodded and stood up. "Sailor Star power make up!" she cried. Mandy was covered in purple lights. Stars covered her body and her hair flowed down her back. Her dress melted into her new uniform. Mandy looked at her self. "Wow!" she cried. "Mandy! Face the Tigress and say, 'Star Glory!" Luna said. Mandy faced Tigress. "In the name of the stars in the sky, I will punish you!" she cried. "Star Glory!" Star's tiara glowed. The gem on it released a star shaped laser. The laser hit Tigress. Tigress screamed. "Sailor Moon tiara action!" Star had an idea. "Sailor Star tiara action!" The other scouts did the same. They threw their tiaras at Tigress. The Tiaras formed a large crown, and the crown hit the Tigress with a piercing blow. She shrieked and disappeared. Mandy panted as she turned to her sister. She embraced her. After hugging everyone, Star said, "Thank you for saving me!" Sailor Moon smiled. "No problem! Welcome to the Sailor Scouts."  
  
THE END  
  
(or is it?) 


End file.
